Segundo Y Verdadero Gran Amor
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Pucca sonrió sintiendo que la respuesta a sus sentimientos estaba más clara que nunca.–Ahora lo sé.–Murmuró ampliando la sonrisa y sintiendo una calidez acogedora acunarse en su pecho, sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente.–Ahora lo sé.–Repitió. Puccobe.


_**Segundo Y Verdadero Gran Amor**_

Pucca ya no era más la niña empeñada en salvar a su amado en un mudo estado para asemejarse a este, había madurado y había dejado que su optimismo reinara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella había roto su juramento para con Garu, este ya había logrado su cumplido y era común verlo charlando con Abyo y las personas que desearan iniciar una larga perorata con él. Resultaba muy útil para los novatos contar con el habla para que Garu o ella misma les enseñasen movimientos nuevos. Casi no muchos varones acudían a Garu, puesto siempre estaban dispuestos por conquistar a Pucca con una táctica del alumno torpe.

Igualmente con dieciséis años encima y la juventud rebosante por sus sonrosadas mejillas, ella seguía negada a buscar otro amor. A pesar de haber mermado sus intentos, seguía profundamente enamorada de Garu. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, pero ya estaba resignada. Además preocupada por su futuro amoroso no estaba, desde que su preciada felina murió en un pequeño accidente tenía una perra de pelaje dorado que la 'protegía' de futuros romances. Gura, así se llamaba, tal vez por qué le recordaba mucho a Garu al rechazar incesantemente a Puko, el perro de Garu.

Sonrió pensando en lo gracioso de aquello. Cuando ambos adoptaron a sus mascotas jamás esperaron tener a la contraparte de ellos en los cachorros, Ching le había insistido tanto ponerle Gura que al final Abyo consideró igualmente propio ponerle Puko al cachorro negro. Mío se llevaba de maravillas con Puko, quizás porque ambos habían hallado en el otro un saco para entrenar.

Ella seguía trabajando en Chin Duda. Era igual, o tal vez un poco más, eficiente allí. Su atractivo era una buena propaganda ya que normalmente recibían muchos jóvenes hambrientos. Igualmente ella en compañía de Gura, ignoraban a sus pretendientes.

Aunque fuera un bloque de hielo su mirada hacía las bobaliconas de los muchachos, en su cuarto siempre encontraba una rosa azul, roja, rosa o naranja junto con una cajita de chocolates y una carta que dentro contenía casi con recelo un poema. Siempre que llegaba la noche subía con el corazón acelerado y sus mejillas se encendían con un rojo intenso al leer los poemas dejados con sumo cuidado sobre su almohada. No negaba que al principio hubiera creído que eran de Garu, pero con el tiempo esa idea murió y la decepción que había sentido se había esfumado, aunque siguiera enamorada de él, al pensar en su admirador secreto no podía dejar de sentir un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estomago así cómo una corriente eléctrica deliciosa al pensar en cómo sería.

Las hormonas siempre son malas consejeras. Y ya había aceptado que deseaba casi con locura a un perfecto extraño… estando enamorada de Garu.

Sentía oleadas de culpabilidad referente e intensa con respecto a eso. Había llorado muchas noches y se había trasnochado al no poder conciliar el sueño. Aunque pensaba de nuevo en que en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada con Garu, sólo una relación de cordialidad. Mera y aburrida cordialidad.

Antes tan siquiera lo salvaba de situaciones inverosímiles. Ahora a lo mucho podía aspirar a un escueto 'Buenos Días' ronco y escueto de su parte. A pesar de sentir una opresión y los labios cosquillearle debía admitir que extrañaba a Tobe. Gracias a él tuvo aventuras, aventuras en las que se arriesgaba por Garu que en otro ángulo eran algo tontas y ridículas, pero aventuras en fin.

Soltó un suspiro entre cortado. Vale, exageraba, pero su vida necesitaba más sabor del que disponía ahora.

-¡Pucca! –Le respondió el saludo a Ching con un gesto de la mano. Se encontraba tumbada con el vientre en el pasto y el pecho alzado, recargando el rostro en la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con la hierba entre sus dedos. –Te he estado buscando, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Me gusta. –Le respondió con una sonrisilla traviesa. –Es tranquilo, solitario… Silencioso. Claro, hasta antes de llegaras gritándome.

-Lo siento. ¿Sí? Lo siento, pero quería decirte algo. –Pucca alzó una de sus cejas y colocó una faz de seriedad sobre su rostro aún aniñado.

-¿Pasa algo en Chin Duda? Mi descanso acaba en media hora, pero sí me necesitan yo… -Ching negó riendo.

-¡Siempre tan responsable! Pero no, es más, tu tío Jo me ha dicho que mejor te tomas dos horas más, para variar que les dejes trabajar, dijo explícitamente. –Le sonrió con un brillo intenso en los ojos. -¡Podríamos ir a la playa! Abyo y Garu irán. –Su cuerpo se tensó inconscientemente.

-Yo… No lo sé Ching. –Murmuró con duda. No le apetecía mucho ver a Garu rodeado de chicas que sí obtenían su atención, se sintió amargada un segundo y luego pensó en su admirador… era levemente similar la situación. Arrugó la nariz de disgusto al notarlo.

-No pierdes nada, además hace un sol delicioso. –Le picó Ching. Pucca negó. –He oído que habrá una fiesta, por favor Pucca. Irán todos, bueno no todos, pero sí muchos. –Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro mojado.

-Tú lo que quieres es espiar a Abyo por lo que dijo de las rubias. –Alzó la ceja y se rió de la expresión enfurruñada de su amiga. – ¡Sabes que lo dijo para molestarte! No creo que en Sooga o en el mundo haya un chico más colado por ti que Abyo.

-Lo sé. –Dijo con arrogancia fingida e inflando el pecho. –Mira, mi orgullo se acrecienta más gracias a ti y a Ab. –Pucca se incorporó sentándose y rodando los ojos.

-Tanto tiempo con Abyo te afecta, además, ¿desde cuándo le dices Ab?

-Desde hoy, y tú serás Pu si no vamos a esa fiesta. –Pucca frunció el ceño.

-¿Pu?

-Sí, Pu. –Le sonrió malévola y Pucca comenzó a reír.

-¡No moriré si me llamas Pu! Es más, suena bien, me gusta. Pu, la guerrera enamorada, es cómo Mulán y Pink1. Pucca y Pu. –Le sonrió con malicia. –Oh, ¿te arruiné el plan de sabotaje? Cuanto lo siento querida.

-Uhm, ¿Qué te parece si te apellido Ta? –A su lado sólo se escuchó un bufido.

-¿Puta? Ok, Ring Ring me ha dicho cosas peores. –Le sacó la lengua.

-¡Uh! Si no vas conmigo te dejo de hablar. –La diversión desapareció tan rápido de su rostro que Ching temió haberse ido por el extremo.

-No serías capaz. –Le retó.

-Pruébame.

* * *

Media hora después se vio vestida con un sugerente, pero hermoso, bikini a la vez que era arrastrada por una entusiasmada Ching. Era verdad, la playa estaba muy concurrida y había música de moda ensordeciendo el lugar.

Ching de inmediato se puso a buscar a Abyo con la mirada y su piel cutánea se tornó rojiza de furia al verlo rodeado de muchas chicas. –Ve. –Le sugirió Pucca, sonriéndole algo tensa, ella no renegó mucho antes de ir a por su chico. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y decidió buscar donde sentarse a ponerse bloqueador.

Se posicionó en una toalla bajo una sombrilla enorme y colorida, comenzó a untarse el bloqueador cuando sintió una pesada y penetrante mirada que la estremeció, alzó la mirada con rapidez más no vio a nadie. A su lado se acercaba Garu pero la forma en que este la miraba no se asemejaba en nada a la otra. –Hey, Pucca. ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado, traía un bañador negro un poco suelto de las piernas y con unos cordones para ajustarlo a su cuerpo.

-Hola, Garu. –Contestó siguiendo con la tarea de untar su cuerpo. –Bien, algo aburrida, pero viva. ¿Y tú?

-Yo igual, bueno, aburrido no. ¿Te ayudo con eso? –Le sugirió enarcando una ceja, a lo que Pucca le miró extrañada deteniendo su acción nuevamente.

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo? Y en respuesta, no, creo que puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias. –Le masculló presa de la sorpresa. Garu a su lado la miró inquiriéndola.

-Ah, bueno… Flirtear no, fue una proposición amistosa. –Ella bufó.

-¿Tú con una proposición amistosa? Lo creeré el día en que Abyo diga que quiere ser mujer para poder conquistar a mis tíos. –Se permitió usar un tono dulce, irónico y sarcástico. – ¡Qué lástima que Gura no haya podido venir! –Garu se rió, una risa fresca que le hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho a Pucca. Garu traía un corte casi militar, estaba muy corto su cabello, y Pucca pensaba que era un desperdicio si tan bien le sentaban a él sus colas.

-Vale, me has pillado al vuelo. –Le contestó con sinceridad. –Hay un tipo que no deja de echarte el ojo, así que pensé que eso ayudaría.

-Estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para defenderme por mí propia mano. ¿No lo crees, cariñito?

-Sí, pero soy mayor que tú…

-¡Sólo por dos años!

-… Y es mi deber protegerte. –Prosiguió ignorándola. Ella lo miró muy enfadada.

-Que yo recuerde he sido yo la que te ha rescatado y protegido a ti, aún siendo tú mayor. –Su respuesta fue áspera y dura. –Dale, que hoy no tengo ganas de soportar a idiotas. –Farfulló molesta recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose. Le enseñó el dedo medio a Garu antes de desaparecer de su vista.

¡Hey! Que era adolescente, había cambiado, pero no era Miss Seriedad Sooga.

Buscó a Ching con la mirada y al verla tratando de quitarse de encima a un Abyo que intentaba reconciliarlos decidió mejor darse un chapuzón en el agua salada. Por fin terminó la tarea de llenarse de bloqueador antes de dejar sus cosas bajo otra sombrilla y correr al mar con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

El agua estaba fría y su contacto le erizó la piel, fue una sensación exquisita después de haber estado en el sopor de la arena bajo el sol. Y claro, después de la desazón de Garu. Le dolía que después de tanto aún fuera incapaz de aceptar que era mejor ninja que él. Estuvo nadando cómo pez en el agua ignorando a todo el mundo, allí en el mar agradeció el esmero de Ching para llevarla.

-¿Pero qué…? –Exclamó al chocar con un cuerpo duro al nadar de espaldas. Se incorporó rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver dos ojos azules mirarla fijamente.

-Lo siento, no te vi. –Pucca abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca afloró de sus labios.

-¿Tobe? –Era inconfundible que era él, tenía la cicatriz en forma de equis en medio de los ojos y una blanca cruzando su ceja derecha. Esa cicatriz se la había hecho ella, en una batalla, digamos qué la última en que salvara a Garu de Tobe, y la última vez que lo viera. Se sintió mal al verla, casi incluso sintió que la yema de los dedos le picaban por rozarla.

Él la miró con una suave sonrisa melancólica. –Sí, me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de un viejo enemigo.

-Eh, no eres viejo, si mal no recuerdo tienes la misma edad de Garu. –Susurró y se permitió mirarlo a detalle. Su rostro ya no era muy de adolescente, cómo en Garu, se veía más adulto por ese gesto permanente de frialdad y melancolía. Su piel ya no era tan pálida y grisácea, se veía joven, fresca y dorada. No era un adonis, pero se veía muy atractivo sin ese traje ninja y envuelto en un bañador similar al de Garu, pero en blanco. Además de que su pelo negro y largo estaba suelto y le caía por sobre los hombros chorreando agua. Se sintió incomoda al sentir un cosquilleo recorrerla al mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Igual no es que parezca muy joven.

-Hablas cómo un anciano. –Peleó Pucca. –Lamento lo de… eso. –Murmuró agachando la mirada.

-No te debes preocupar, menos lamentar, me lo merecía. ¿No crees? –Se sorprendió de que se escuchó un poco dulce su voz ronca y varonil. La sangre se aglomeró en sus mejillas.

-No, no me medí en esos instantes. Nunca creí que te quedara una cicatriz. –Tobe se rió, una risa gutural, forzada.

-No me gusta la lástima, menos de ti. Siempre admiré tu fuerza y cómo te movías con seguridad y agilidad a la hora de pelear. –Sintió su mano tocarle el pelo, revolverlo. Se sintió pequeña y con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Era la primera vez que sentía eso.

-Yo… Eh, gracias. –Se sintió avergonzada, alagada. – ¿Sigues del lado de los malos, o puedo confiar en ti?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, le sonrió una última vez y se fue nadando, sin responderle. Le dejó una sensación extraña acunada en su pecho. Soltó un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa y se zambulló de a unas en el agua. Sentía ese sentimiento chispearle el corazón y desbordarla de alegría, una alegría que no tenía explicación. Y, en realidad, no la quería.

* * *

_**Princesa guerrera de ojos dorados**_

_**Te lo he de decir, me has embrujado**_

_**Eres dulce, la miel de los cielos**_

_**Eres fría y dura cómo el concreto**_

_**No soy poeta, ni tú dama de mis versos**_

_**Irónica verdad, anhelo tus besos**_

_**¿Podrás quererme, cómo yo te quiero?**_

_**Espero con ansia ser el primero**_

_**Amarte cómo te amo pocos han hecho**_

_**Hermosa mujer de negros cabellos**_

_**Me has mirado, sin saberlo, con la profundidad de tus ojos claros**_

_**Y de nuevo sentí que me has hechizado**_

_**¿De dónde brota tu magia, bruja sin corazón?**_

_**¡Ingenuo no soy, bruja de mi amor!**_

_**Tú corazón a otro has dado, pero yo aún no he peleado**_

Recuerda mi amor, la guerra aún no se ha terminado

Ese fue el poema de ese día junto, para su sorpresa, con un ramo de pensamientos de colores variados. Veinticuatro pensamientos, y veinticuatro bombones. Le extrañó aquello, pero se sentía extasiada con las flores y la atención especial de esa noche. Estaba encantada, simplemente así, encantada.

Rápidamente bajó de su cuarto para buscar un florero y ponerlas en agua. Las colocó a un lado de su cama mientras probaba unos dulces de su caja en forma de corazón, la caja era un tanto poco común, era de la misma forma que las demás y tenía un listón cerrándola, pero el listón era color gris oscuro y el cartón era negro. Un negro casi tan lustroso cómo el listón. No le asustaba, aunque era la primera vez en dos meses que la caja de los bombones era negra. Y descubrió que la envoltura de cada dulce tenía una frase, cómo Te quiero, Te deseo… o Pelearé por ti. Frases que la hacían sentir amada.

Estaba ansiosa, había ocultado la mayoría de sus pretendientes, y al AS durante mucho rato. Deseaba contárselo a Ching, pero le daba algo de recelo, puesto que Ching seguía creyendo que podría conquistar a Garu y secretamente le dolía albergar falsas esperanzas. Pero esa noche no se resistió. La citó a su cuarto, no era muy tarde, pero aún así prefirió que entrara por la ventana.

-¿Pucca? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No ha sido nada malo, quítate esas ideas tontas. –Le dio una mirada ansiosa y Ching se sentó en su cama.

-¿Es por Garu? ¿Qué hizo está vez? ¡Hablaré seriamente con él!

-Ching, lo único que hizo Garu fue coquetear conmigo en la playa. –Rodó los ojos. –Y no precisamente de manera… agradable. Ni en el mejor momento. –Aclaró mirando la sorpresa que se detalló en el rostro de Ching.

-¡Eso es grandioso!

-Creo que no mucho, pero no te cité para hablar de Garu. –Gura se despertó de su cama en forma de huella estirándose cómo un gato, la miró y jadeó antes de ladrar contenta. Parecía que le daba apoyo para decirle a Ching. –Es por esto. –Dijo entregándole la carta-poema a ella mientras le hacía un gesto a Gura para que se acercara a la cama. La canina lo hizo moviendo el rabo de alegría y subir de un salto hacía el regazo de Pucca.

-¡Oh, mi, Dios! –Pronunció lentamente. – ¿Quién te mandó esto? ¡Se ve que te quiere y mucho! ¿No será…?

-¿… Garu? ¡Oh, vamos Ching! Garu no es del tipo romántico que envíe poemas, dulces y flores a una chica.

-Dulces, flores y poemas. –Ching pasó su mirada café por toda la habitación y la detuvo en el florero a un lado de la cama y en la caja de bombones negra. –Se ve algo… extraño.

-Tengo dos meses enteros recibiendo poemas, flores, en realidad rosas, una por noche, y un bombón por noche. Sin falta los he encontrado todas las noches en mi cama. –Sonrió encanta rascándole la oreja a Gura. –Y hoy es la primera vez que me deja veinticuatro pensamientos y veinticuatro bombones, además de que también es la primera noche que escribe de Garu implícitamente. La caja tampoco suele ser negra, normalmente es del tono de la rosa que deja. ¿Crees que lo conozca pronto? –Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Pucca, no te estarás enamorando de un extraño, ¿verdad? –Pucca le sonrió suavemente y sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas.

-Sería mejor que seguir enamorada de Garu. –Gura la miró con sus grandes ojos grises y le lamió una mejilla. –Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mis sentimientos por Garu son fuertes y siguen intactos, sí me enamorara de mi admirador secreto sería mejor. Al menos con él sentiría un amor correspondido, no uno unilateral cómo el que tengo con Garu. A veces pienso que esto es sólo platónico, pero luego me encuentro deseando su felicidad, conmigo o con cualquiera, y me duele. Tú tuviste suerte con Abyo… ¿Te imaginas estar en mi situación?

-No, la verdad no. Aunque no tengo ni tuve ni tendré la cosa fácil con Abyo… Es un narcisista engreído y mujeriego, pero le quiero y él me da entender que corresponde mis sentimientos. –Le sonrió sentándose a su lado. –Bueno cambiemos el tema… ¿Crees que lo conocerás pronto?

-No… sí… ¡No lo sé! Me perturba mucho que sea algún viejo rabo verde, o un nerd, o un ebrio. Pero igual me parece excitante la tarea de descubrirlo.

-¿No lo has intentado? –Pucca la miró ofendida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero parece una sombra, no lo pude atrapar, a lo mucho vi su sombra al salir por mi ventana. –Declaró con resignación. –Debe ser un ninja estupendo.

-O muy observador. –Soltó Ching. –O sólo muy astuto. No por saberte eludir debe ser estupendo.

-Sí, tal vez. Además no se ha desaparecido nada de mis cosas, es alguien agradable porque Gura no ha roto sus ropas o ladrado con todos sus pulmones al verlo. –Rozó su nariz con la de la canina. – ¿Verdad que sí, linda? –Ella soltó otro jadeo cómo respuesta mientras comenzaba a mover suavemente su cola.

-Quizás. Igual es extraño y emocionante.

-Sí, pero no chocante cómo con otros chicos que me han jugado al Admirador Secreto. Ellos si tenían un letrero en el rostro que se podía ver desde diez kilómetros a la redonda. –Gruñó arrugando la nariz.

-Sí, pero la mayoría eran muy, _**muy**__, _atractivos. –Resaltó la palabra cómo paladeándola, saboreando el recuerdo de los chicos.

-Eran guapos, sí, pero les faltaba algo, no tenían…

-… Parecido con Garu. –Pucca se sonrojó y Ching rió. –Pues pensándonoslo bien, tu AS no parece tener parecido alguno con Garu y a ti no parece disgustarte.

-No debería, es la primera vez que ocurre con alguien ajeno a él, alguien que me hace sentir cosas. Aunque estas difieren mucho de las que me ocurren con Garu. –Admitió con una mueca. –Pero el plus es que es alguien desconocido para mí, identificable pero es cómo un factor incógnito. Cómo la X en las ecuaciones, supongo que si sigo intentando, igual que con estas, podré descubrirlo.

-Te afecta mucho la matemática. –Se burló Ching. –No deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones, ¿Qué tal si es un psicópata?

-Lo he pensado, pero dime, ¿crees que un psicópata escribiría una poesía así? –Preguntó calmada señalando discretamente el poema.

-Te daré un punto a su favor por eso. –Le dijo y volvió a suspirar.

-Con lo romántica que sueles ser deducía que, al menos, serían quince puntos. –Fingió un tono desilusionado al que Ching respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-Qué puedo decir, siempre quedan muchas malas ideas sobre tu Amorcito Secreto.

-¡No es mi amorcito secreto!

-Puede que ahora que es la equis de tu ecuación no, pero tal vez cuando lo conozcas cambies de opinión. –Le sonrió antes de bostezar. –Ahora yo quiero dormir un poquito antes de seguir con nuestra charla, y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez tú y yo podemos encontrarlo juntas.

¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Buscarlo con Ching? No dudaba en aceptar lo segundo, pero, cambiar de opinión y entregarse a manos llenas no era una idea que la estremeciera de gusto. Sí se dejaba seducir, y dudaba mucho la opción, sería un reto, juraba por su ya destrozado corazón que buscaría la forma de probar al osado que se crea digno de ella. No dejaría que ocurriese lo mismo con Garu.

* * *

-¡Pucca, tenemos pedido! –Asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa tomando la caja que contenía los fideos.

-¿A dónde Dada? –El rubio le dictó la dirección mientras ella asentía con rapidez. –En menos de quince minutos estaré allí-

-No lo dudo, Pucca. –Le sonrió.

-Gura. –Llamó a la canina que la miró sin levantar la cabeza de su sillón. – ¿Vamos de paseo? –Preguntó tomando el casco de su moto, la perra ladró y salió acompañándola. Pucca le colocó unos chistosos patines pequeñitos para que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo la canina al acompañarla. Se veía curiosa pero Gura tenía un no-sé-qué estando en patines que atraía la mirada y el asombro por su dominio, en realidad sólo se deslizaba con gracia y velocidad, tambaleándose de vez en vez, pero generalmente siempre sin problemas.

Se subió a su moto y arrancó luego de asegurar la comida y su casco. Había tenido un accidente a los catorce por lo que sus tíos y los demás le habían obligado a usar casco cómo mínimo, y después de tres meses de usarlo simplemente se acostumbró a él. Claro que lo consiguió rojo y con algunas decoraciones, para variarlo, y aunque de pequeña lo usaba, no muy a menudo, se sentía más cómoda con él ahora, por lo que tenía otros cinco cascos con diferentes colores y diseños.

Aceleró mirando por el retrovisor a Gura, no quería perderla de vista ni agotarla. Su gata había muerto en el accidente que ella tuvo, quizá por eso no tuvo energías suficientes para poder negarse a lo del casco, estaba agotada y derruida emocionalmente por lo de la felina. Gura la seguía moviendo las patas de forma cómica y mirándola sonriéndole con los ojos y la lengua de fuera. Se mordió los labios pensando en sí soportaría que le pasase algo a Gura.

Cuando la vio y ella movió la cola frenéticamente se dijo decididamente que no. Gura la había ayudado bastante a superar la pérdida de su mascota, la había adoptado muy cachorra porque Ching la vio abandonada a las afueras de Sooga y cómo su gallina temía mucho a los perros decidió dársela a Pucca, que la aceptó primero con renuencia pero al mirarse a los ojos surgió entre ambas un lazo irrompible y muy fuerte. Ahora no imaginaba tarde alguna sin sus jadeos o ladridos o mirarla mover el rabo peludo y suave.

Repasó mentalmente la dirección y se adentró en el bosque. Sólo paró un instante para subir entre sus piernas a Gura, el terreno del bosque era muy dificultoso y sería mejor tenerla cerca de ella. Tal vez el pedido era para los vagabundos. No había mucha que gente que viviera en el corazón del bosque.

Una casita de madera se irguió ante sus ojos, a pesar de ser pequeña, era muy linda. Modesta y compacta, en otras palabras. Dio un acelerón y se estacionó, no sin derrapar en el lodo, en la entrada de una barda de pico de madera y hiedra.

-¡Pedido de Chin Duda! –Gritó bajando y quitándole los patines a Gura. – ¡Hey! ¡Traigo su pedido! –Volvió a gritar al ver que nadie salía.

-Lo siento, no escuchamos. –Le dijo Chief, la vagabunda. Le extendió un par de billetes cuando Pucca le entregó la caja de fideos. –Mi novio está… bueno ambos… -Murmuró mordiéndose los labios. Pucca la miró y miró su reloj.

-Sí quieres podemos hablar.

-¿No tienes más pedidos por hacer?

-Sí, pero creo que no pasará nada por unos minutos de retardo. –Le sonrió y Chief soltó a llorar para su sorpresa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que vivimos juntos… Bueno no mucho pero sí algunos años, creí que me amaba cómo yo a él y los primeros meses fueron maravillosos. –Sollozó con aflicción y le dio lástima a Pucca. –Era muy distinto a cómo yo había imaginado en la intimidad de un hogar, a pesar de todo era muy romántico.

-¿Entonces donde está el problema? Tal vez tú estés malinterpretando las cosas. –Susurró conciliadora.

-¡Qué más quisiera yo! Sé que soy joven pero sé bien que vivir juntos es cómo el matrimonio, pero nunca me atrevería a llamarle esposo. –Dijo entrecortado. –Supongo que lo difícil de su vida lo hizo refugiarse en mí, pero, aunque quiera, no lo comprendo. No puedo, no ahora. Sí hubiéramos hablado antes de todo quizá fuera más sencillo para mí pero dejó que me enamorara enteramente de él.

-Perdona pero sigo sin ver lo malo en todo esto, sí se distanció de ti entonces…

-Está enamorado de otra. –Susurró con amargura y dos gruesos lagrimones le recorrieron las mejillas.

-Oh. –Se sintió mal, realmente se veía destruida.

-Sí, 'Oh'. Nunca pensé, digo, jamás creí que él podría corresponderme y lo hizo o eso me hizo creer. Y luego me dice que ama a otra. ¡Simplemente es injusto! Yo me entregué a él en todas las formas. Y hace rato discutimos. –Terminó apretando los labios para reprimir los sollozos. –Se irá de nuestra casa. Dice que ya no soporta oírme llorar o gritarle por su trato conmigo. Lo amo, no quiero que me deje aunque ame a otra. Tal vez si me da tiempo yo…

-¿Quién es él?

-Tobe. –No pudo reprimir la sorpresa que sintió. –Sí, el Tobe molestoso y ensañado con Garu. –Gura ladró al escuchar ese nombre. –Siempre todos han sabido que le quiero.

-¿Él está allí? –Señaló la casa con un cabeceo.

-Está en el patio trasero. –Hipó. –No creo que nos escuche.

-No es por eso es que… Me lo topé el otro día en la playa.

-Fuimos juntos a la fiesta, además era nuestro aniversario. –Masculló sin dejar su tono triste.

-Él se veía… triste.

-Lo sé, es por ella. –Tomó aire. –Hay muchas chicas en Sooga, muchísimas. Intenté encontrarla para tener algo, para saber pelear contra su fantasma.

-Yo…

-Será mejor que te vayas, tienes cosas que hacer, pero muchísimas gracias por escucharme. –Le sonrió con tristeza. –Lo necesitaba.

-No fue nada Chief, sí otro día quieres charlar, búscame. –Le dijo con convicción colocándose el casco. –Deberías tratar preguntándole a Tobe cómo se llama esa chica.

-Lo he hecho y se enfada y me grita que cómo puedo ser tan ciega. –Frunció el ceño aún con los ojos brillantes. –No lo comprendo.

-Dale tiempo. –Le musitó con una sonrisa. –Vamos Gura. –Ella dio un salto para posicionarse en sus piernas. – ¡Nos vemos! –Le gritó antes de arrancar e irse rápidamente. Gura le ladró a modo de despedida mientras se perdían de su vista.

"-Pobre Chief – Pensó Pucca – Sí mis sentimientos por Garu ya son difíciles no me imagino estar en la posición de ella."

* * *

_**Al diablo con todo**_

_**Al diablo con el misterio**_

_**Sé que mueres por saber quién te acosa**_

_**Ve a la playa, a las doce**_

_**Sola.**_

Estuvo muy sorprendida. No hubo rosas, ni dulces, había una especie rabia contenida en esas palabras. Habían pasado cinco días después de haber hablado con Chief sobre Tobe y nueve desde que vio a Tobe en la playa. Durante ese tiempo los dulces estuvieron cada noche en su cama, veinticuatro y luego comprendió porque eran veinticuatro. Mentira, él se lo había aclarado en su poema, eran para que al menos ella pudiera endulzar las horas que podrían faltar para verse, las flores para distraerla con su perfume, su color y su textura de la tortura que era para él no tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Acosar es una palabra fuerte. –Masculló para sí. Sonrió. –De ser así soy la primera persona en este loco planeta encantada por que la acosen… bueno, que mi _**Amorcito Secreto**_ me acose. –Su risa fue queda por que cubrió su boca con la mano al citar el nombre que le puso Ching a su 'acosador'.

Gura estaba durmiendo tan placenteramente que soltaba pequeños ronquidos. –Volveré en la madrugada, iré a ver a mi **amorcito**. –Le susurró a la canina. Miró su reloj, Faltaban quince para las doce.

En esos días también ocurrió otra cosa. Garu la besó, no enfrente de toda Sooga pero sí en su casa, luego de ella llevarle su pedido, y sí, lo admitía, estuvo en las nubes. Pero sintió rabia al pensar en que lo hacía por demostrar que ella seguía tan o más enamorada que de niña. Se separó de él con las lágrimas en los ojos y lo abofeteó mirándolo dolida. Se marchó y se aseguró de no verlo en los días siguientes.

Saltó de su ventana aferrándose a todo escombro sobresaliente para sostenerse. Sentía el corazón palpitarle cómo loco en el pecho, estaba excitada sobre la idea de verlo. De conocerlo. Su piel cosquilleaba por la curiosidad de saber qué tacto tendría la piel de él sobre la suya al abrazarla, o… (Aunque la idea simple de pensarlo le erizara la piel) cómo se sentiría un beso suyo. El beso de alguien enamorado de ella y que tenía muchas posibilidades de enamorarla.

-Enamorarme de nuevo… Primero tendría que olvidar a Garu. –Comentó al viento que acariciaba su piel. Frío, húmedo. Cómo sí la noche besara su mejilla deseándole suerte.

No había luna, se dijo, la luna se acobardó. La luna que una vez le cumplió el sueño de tener a un Garu loco por ella hoy se escondía para no verla con alguien que la amaba sin prejuicio ni pena. Un chico que no quería sobresalir y que no se veía opacado por ella. ¿Sería correcto dejarse amar?

Corrió, con el corazón en la garganta por el nerviosismo olvidó tomar su moto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó al mar la brisa salada y húmeda la recibió. Lejos de ella vio una fogata y una silueta moverse para ponerle más leña, también distinguió una carpa y unos muebles. La respiración se le acopló un poco más y sintió llenarse de ternura y cariño.

Caminó lentamente para calmar su corazón que seguía ensordeciéndola. Cuando estuvo al lado de la fogata cálida sintió unas manos en los ojos. –No me mires. –Le dijo con la voz ronca, casi rasposa. Sintió otra cosa obstruir su visión. La había vendado. –Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti.

-Lo será. –Susurró con la voz trémula. Todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno, por más que quiso reconocer su voz no pudo. Su corazón tan desembocado y sus sentimientos aflorados se lo impidieron. Sentía cómo su corazón se enredaba en su garganta y los labios le temblaban, los sentía cosquillear.

Él la abrazó y se sintió derretir. Su corazón pareció detenerse unos segundos. –No sabes cuánto he anhelado tenerte entre mis brazos. –Le suspiró al oído y ella se volvió a estremecer.

No supo que fue, sí las emociones que estaban despertando en su cuerpo o el aroma de él o sí simplemente fue el ambiente romántico lo que la impulsó, pero se encontró a ella poniéndose de puntitas apoyándose en el pecho de él para unir sus labios. Lo besó suavemente hasta que sintió que él le respondía, entonces se permitió dejarse llevar, se permitió besarlo cómo una mujer apasionada.

Él tenía un sabor extraño, no le encontraba a qué, pero le encantó. Le encantó la forma en que tomó el control sujetándola por la cintura o cómo acariciaba su cadera y la curva de su espalda lentamente. Sentía la piel que tocaba ardiendo, se sentía derretir cuando el mordía suavemente y succionaba su labio inferior o cómo degustaba su boca. Cómo si fuera la cosa más dulce del mundo.

-Te amo Pucca. –Le gruñó contra su cuello y ella soltó una risita burbujeante. Feliz. Se sentía dichosa entre los brazos de un desconocido.

-Lo sé. –Le contestó acariciando su cabello antes de atraerlo a su boca para volverlo a besar. Él la apretaba contra sí con posesión, cariño, ternura y deseo. Y ella sentía que desearía quedarse así toda la noche si podía.

Era una experiencia nueva, simplemente nueva.

Estuvieron juntos toda la noche, incluso Pucca se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, nunca se quitó la venda. Se sintió segura y amada. No hubo necesidad de quitársela, sentía que aún con venda podía verlo. Podía ver su corazón.

* * *

Despertó en su cama, con Gura encima de su vientre. Cuando la vio despertar le llenó el rostro de lengüetazos. –Gura… ¡Abajo! –Gruñó adormilada. Se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello cuando reaccionó.

¿Cómo llegó a su cama?

Se incorporó lentamente observando todo. Estaba todo en perfecto orden y ella seguía con la ropa con la que había salido en la noche. ¿Él… él la había llevado hasta su cama? Se sonrojó sonriendo cómo una tonta. Se levantó de la cama tomando ropa de su armario y se metió a bañar.

Una vez vestida con una fresca blusa de tirantes y unos jeans desgastados junto con unos tenis a juego se miró al espejo para cepillarse los dientes y perfumarse. Bajó manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro, se veía radiante, contenta… ¿enamorada?

-¡Pucca! –Exclamaron sus tíos en cuanto ella fue a buscar su desayuno. –Hoy te has levantado tarde, eso es raro en ti. –Le dijo su dio Dampling.

-Eso es verdad. ¿Te has sentido mal, Pucca?

-O tal vez te quedaste leyendo, es lo más seguro. –Comentó Jo con una sonrisita. Pucca se sonrojó levemente pero le sonrió.

-Sí, Ching me prestó un libro buenísimo. –Contestó olfateando el aire. – ¡Me muero de hambre!

-En unos minutos tendremos servido tu plato Pucca. –Le sirvieron sus fideos que comió rápidamente.

-¿Tengo pedidos para ahorita?

-No, pero Dada todavía no llega y nosotros abriremos más tarde hoy. Deberías salir un rato a despejarte. –Asintió.

-Pero me llamarán si me necesitan, ¿sí? –Ellos asintieron volviendo su atención a lo que hacían, cocinar. –Bien. –Suspiró derrotada. –Me llevaré a Gura a pasear un rato.

Tomó la correa roja de Gura y la llamó con un silbido. Gura bajó entusiasta, pero Pucca había atraído también a Puko, lo que hizo que Gura soltara un resoplido antes de gruñir amenazadora. Sí Puko estaba ahí entonces…

-Hola, Pucca. –Garu también. De repente se le bajó la felicidad de lo acontecido en la noche.

-Hola Garu. –Masculló pasándolo de largo y saliendo del lugar. Garu la alcanzó ni bien terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? –Le preguntó tomándola por el brazo. Ella se liberó de forma brusca.

-No seré tan estúpida cómo para preguntar qué haces aquí, pero ¿Qué diablos haces siguiéndome? –Le espetó con la mirada brillante del enojo. Gura seguía gruñéndole a Garu y a Puko.

-Sí estás así por el beso…

-¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces qué? –La enfrentó. Pucca apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-¡Eres un pesado! –Le dijo comenzando a irse. Garu la tomó por el brazo e iba a decirle algo cuando miró en su cuello y la soltó sorprendido.

-¿Eso… eso es un chupetón? –Le señaló el cuello y ella se sonrojó recordando la noche anterior. – ¿Con quién estuviste?

-Con nadie que te interese, ahora si me disculpas. _Hoy_ tampoco tengo ganas de soportar a idiotas. –Remarcó con burla. –Vámonos Gura. –Puko agachó las orejas y se sentó mirándolas desanimado, Garu estaba desencajado de la impresión. Comenzó a caminar.

¡Tenía una huella de lo de anoche en su cuerpo!

Algo que le decía que ocurrió, que en realidad pasó la noche con su _**extraño**_. Suspiró por primera vez en el día.

Cerró los ojos y juraría que aún sentía los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sintió algo burbujear en el pecho, cómo haciéndole cosquillas en el corazón, una sensación extrañamente inexplicable y maravillosa. Sintió cómo la sangre afloraba en sus mejillas, sonrojándolas. Se sentía diferente, se sentía como siempre, pero era otra cosa.

Algo había cambiado.

¿Qué sería?

-… Será qué… -Miró al cielo y soltó una sonrisa. -… ¿Me estaré enamorando de nuevo?

Gura la miró quieta, parecía extraña de su actitud. Pucca se rió y le acarició una oreja, haciéndola jadear de gusto, casi ronronear. –Tienes una dueña tan complicada… -Gura bufó cómo diciéndole '¿Crees acaso que no lo sé?'. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje de Chief.

_**Por favor, ven, yo… Se fue.**_

No hizo falta más para que empezara a correr en dirección a la cabañita en medio del bosque.

* * *

Sintió rencor hacia Tobe. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Chief? Y se sentía tan impotente al verla tan destrozada, llorando mientras balbuceaba cosas que no llegaba a entender. Gura estaba acurrucada a sus pies mientras ella misma acariciaba el cabello de Chief.

-¡Se fue! ¡Me abandonó!

-¿Hablaste con él antes de que se fuera?

-Sí. –Dijo con la voz temblorosa. –D-Dijo que ya no valía la pena seguir aquí… Que al final de todo ella sí le correspondía. –Su voz apagada no hizo más que alimentar el enojo en Pucca.

-Vale, ¿al menos te dijo quien es ella?

-No, la ama. Nunca me lo diría, tal vez teme que busque a Chamán y juntos le hagamos algo. –Sollozó con un tinte de ironía. –Después de tanto cómo puede pensar eso de mí…

-Creo que Tobe no es muy distinto a cómo pensaba. –Gruñó enfadada. –No llores más, eres joven y linda, habrán miles de chicos en Sooga o en el mundo dispuestos a conquistarte.

-¡Pero yo quiero a Tobe! –Gritó reanudando su llanto. –Dios sabe que sólo puedo amarlo a él.

-Por favor, deja el drama. Tobe no es el único del mundo.

-Entonces porqué tú no tienes pareja. –Replicó Chief acallando sus sollozos. Garu no es el único en el mundo. –La imitó con un tinte de odio impregnado en las palabras. Pucca soltó un bufido.

-Lo sé, y hay muchos más mejores que él. –Masculló. –Es tan espeso y pesado.

Chief no dijo nada, simplemente lloró en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida. Se la quitó de las piernas y la recostó bien en el mueble en el que habían estado. Su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto de dolor mientras soltaba un suspiro desgarrador, su maquillaje se había corrido y las huellas en su rostro trazaban varios caminos hasta perderse en diferentes direcciones.

La pobre se veía tan mal.

Tenía que encontrar a Tobe.

* * *

Sí la suerte la quería desesperada, lo había conseguido. ¡Era imposible que Tobe desapareciera de la tierra en unos días! Una semana, una maldita semana en la que ni la sombra se le veía a ese sinvergüenza. Y Chief seguía tan o más destruida que el día de su partida.

¡Qué enojo le daba ese poco hombre!

Nadie en toda Sooga sabía algo que la llevara a él, y si lo sabían, lo ocultaban muy, pero muy, bien. Ahora si bien lo protegían, no comprendía por qué, sí la pobre Chief estaba sufriendo mucho. Además se había vuelto muy voluble y era una compañía irritante. Por lo tanto Pucca se había vuelto en su paño de lágrimas y alguien a quien insultar a gusto, y ella se dejaba porque Chief estaba sumida en una fuerte depresión y era mejor ser ella su vía de escape.

Era estresante, sumándole que para olvidarlo por un rato se había metido más en su trabajo y había tomado otras actividades para no tener mucho tiempo que pasar cómo saco de box humano para el veneno de Chief. Para distraerla a ella también localizó a sus dos amigos, bueno, nada más a Chamán. Estaba demasiado estresada cómo para buscar al otro.

Además se reprimía demasiado y gracias al cielo que era buena actriz. Ching había intentado sacarla de paseo pero sólo logró que Gura fuera con ella porque Pucca se escudaba en el restaurante o la floristería que ayudaba con entregas y el ensamblado de arreglos. O en que tenía que cuidar de sus flores, las que le dejaba él, su admirador no tan secreto pero anónimo. Así cómo todo se encausaba en su interior… de algún modo iba a salir. No por nada la adolescencia es llamada también la edad de la punzada.

Cada noche encontraba una rosa roja casi tan roja cómo la sangre y olorosa. Y luego de colocarla en el florero se iba, ya con más calma, a la playa a pasar la noche con él. Claro, vendada, teniendo el tacto cómo él único modo de verlo, sintiéndolo. Él había hecho un esfuerzo por decirle quién era, más ella no quiso. No quería hacerlo y lo mantendría anónimo mientras pudiese.

Además, Gura había encontrado galán. Un perrazo blanco de ojos ambarinos, un perro que al parecer no tenía dueño pero sí un collar con una medalla que tenía su nombre, Maru, en letra prolija y uniforme. Gura no estaba ni cerca de enfadarse o correr a Maru, es más, ya era normal verlos acurrucados juntos o haciéndose mimos lamiéndose el pelaje entre ellos. Juraría que, incluso, Gura fuera a tener pequeños _**Guritos **_y_** Marucitas**_.

-Bien, ahora de regreso a la guillotina. –Siseó bajito, tan bajo que más que un siseo fue cómo un bisbiseo. Redirigió sus pasos hacia la cabañita del bosque.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE VAYAS DE NUEVO! –Al escuchar a Chief aceleró sus pasos.

-Chief, deja de humillarte. –Escuchó a Tobe, segundos después lo vio salir con unas cajas en los brazos. Al verla le sonrió con dulzura, cosa que la descolocó.

-¡Tobe! –Él volvió la cara hacía la puerta. – ¡Tobe, detente!

-Chief, por favor. Cálmate, eres demasiado joven para actuar así. –Pucca siguió allí, para, estancada mirando lo que acontecía a unos metros.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo te AMO! –La vio salir con el rostro inundado de lágrimas.

-Pero, aunque te duela, yo no. –Le dijo suavemente. –Y lo sabes, no te quiero lastimar.

-Entonces quédate conmigo.

-La amo, estoy con ella. –Tensó la mandíbula y miró cómo Tobe acomodaba mejor el par de cajas que tenía encima entre los brazos.

-¡Por lo menos dime quien es ella! –Estalló con desesperación tirándole las cajas de los brazos, para entonces Tobe ya estaba casi a medio metro lejos de Pucca.

-¿De, verdad, quieres, saber? –Pronunció lento, tentando las palabras. –Ella está confundida, no sería correcto que piensa que la estoy obligando a elegir.

-¡No me importa! ¡Dime quién es! No… No quiero pelear contra su fantasma, quiero que regreses a mí, que vuelvas a ser mío. –Toba la interrumpió con el semblante endurecido.

-Nunca he sido tuyo, lo sabes bien. –Replicó.

-¿Entonces porqué estuviste tanto tiempo con ella? –Farfulló Pucca, Chief la miró mal en medio de sus lágrimas y ella sólo se sintió furiosa. ¿Por qué diantres se ponía así sí ella sólo la estaba defendiendo? Tobe la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es irrelevante, ¿No lo crees? –Le asintió.

-No mucho, pensándonoslo mejor.

-Pucca, ¿podrías irte? ¡No es de tu incumbencia! –Le chilló Chief con furia. ¡Por favor Tobe, dime de una vez quién es ella! –Él miró a Pucca con una sonrisa burlona, y luego miró a Chief.

-¿Estás segura? –Ella asintió y por respuesta Tobe desapareció el espacio que lo separaba de Pucca. Para incredulidad de ambas, atrajo a Pucca entre sus brazos y la besó.

El aroma de Tobe le recordó a su 'amorcito secreto', el sabor de su boca, la forma en que la besaba. Y todo encajó cómo si de un puzle se tratara.

Tobe era su admirador secreto.

Suspiró dentro del beso cerrando los ojos. Se dejó hacer. Ignoró a Chief, ignoró el sentimiento contradictorio que le provocó saber que Tobe era el que la enamoraba a ciegas. Sintió cómo los separa Chief, los miraba histérica. Tobe había enlazado su mano con la de Pucca y ella miraba al suelo, se sentía extraña.

-Cómo pudiste, Pucca. –Le dijo Chief con odio, con frialdad. –Me hiciste creer que me apoyabas, que me estabas ayudando y… ¡Eres una ramera!

-¡Tú quisiste saberlo Chief! –Contestó Tobe furioso. -¡No te permito que le hables así!

"- _Además no es cómo sí yo hubiera sabido que Tobe era mi admirados secreto.-_" Pensó Pucca pero no lo dijo. Eso sería complicarlo más. Sentía la mano cálida de Tobe ceñirse a la suya. Se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, ahora que todo estaba claro se sentía cohibida y ajena a la situación cuando era parte fundamental para esta.

-¡Me traicionaron! ¡Jugaste con mi dolor, Pucca! –Le espetó volviendo a llorar con fuerza. Tobe jaló un poco para hacerla caminar.

-Chief, deja de humillarte. –Le repitió más calmado. Miró hacía las cajas desparramadas en el suelo. –Y quédate con ellas, ya no me interesan. –La instó a irse.

-Pero…

-Vamos, o ella no se cansará de insultarte. –Estaba demasiado aturdida y confundida cómo para discutirle, sólo dejó que él se la llevara a donde más le pareciera conveniente.

* * *

-Pucca. –Miró a Ching y soltó un suspiro. –Te lo he preguntado mil veces… pero va de nuevo, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Yo… No, no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Si yo estoy bien, normal, perfectamente bien, sí, sí. –Se rió nerviosamente. Pero luego su rostro se quedó con la mueca nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor frío recorría su nuca.

-Oh, sí, sí. No dije que estuvieras mal o rara, sólo sí tenías algo que compartir con la clase. –La miró divertida y luego se puso seria, incluso pálida. -¡¿No me digas que te tiraste a Soso?!

-¡¿Qué me qué a quién?! –Chilló abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-¡Oh, Dios, mío! ¡Ya no eres señorita! –Continuó Ching moviendo los brazos con rapidez. – ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es Soso? ¿Fue dulce? ¿Fue tierno? ¿Fue una bestia? ¡Habla mujer que me carcome tu silencio!

-¡CHING! –Gritó para que su amiga se callara y dejara de brincar en la cama. – ¡No-Me-Acosté-Con-Soso! –Masculló con el rostro rojo. Recordó porqué Ching había pensado aquello, una tarde habían oído sin querer decir a Soso que no le importaría perder su castidad con Pucca.

-Oh, ¿pero lo has considerado?

-¡No! Soso es sólo un amigo más. –Soltó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. –Dios…

-Me gusta enfadarte. –Sonrió. –aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Tiene que ver con tu _**amorcito secreto**_? –Resaltó con un tono agudo y empalagoso. Pucca hizo una mueca extraña, y para Ching graciosa.

-Ya no es secreto.

-¿No? ¿Quién es? –Preguntó sintiendo la curiosidad burbujearle en el estómago.

-Yo… bien, mira, no estoy lo suficientemente bien para darte su nombre, pero… ¿Qué hago, Ching? Ya no sé si siento lo mismo por Garu, últimamente me molesta su presencia, su insultante y presumida presencia. –Suspiró mirando la unión de sus manos. –Y con _**él**_ me siento tan distinta, con él me olvidé de Garu, me sentí feliz, me sentí emocionada. Algo extraño, pero que me hacía reír de la alegría. –Sintió las lágrimas picarle los ojos. – ¡Ay, Ching! ¡Estoy tan confundida!

-Uhm, no. No, tú lo que estás es enamorada. ¡Bendito el Dios que te ayudó! –Se burló Ching, se acuclilló a la altura de Pucca y la sujetó por los hombros. –Sólo compara lo que sientes por los dos, verás que la respuesta es sencilla sí tú quieres que lo sea.

-Es tan difícil, ¿Crees que estará bien si me… si me voy de Sooga un tiempo?

-Es cobarde, además, ¿Dónde irías?

-Con mi padre. –Susurró y desvió la mirada.

-Aja, deja que me lo crea. Te hubiera creído si me hubieras dicho que a donde tu madre, pero, ¿tu padre? ¿Hablamos del mismo Shinobu Usami? ¡No juegues Pucca!

-Iría a Connecticut…

-Él se mudó hace dos años a New York. –Pucca le sonrió y ladeó el rostro.

-Igual queda en América.

-Tú no le hablas a tu padre, menos desde que se casó con esa estadounidense…

-Mary Kenneth.

-Sí, esa. Si te vas con él soportarías a Mary.

-Y a Shinobu.

-Y a sus hijos.

-Mary es estéril, nunca tuvo hijos, y no creo que Shinobu hubiera querido más hijos. –Dio un suspiro. –Él mismo acepta su fracaso cómo padre. Aunque mi madre, mis tíos y yo tenemos en claro que es excelente padre ocasional.

-Pero…

-Lo necesito, si me alejo estaría fuera del campo de esos dos. De todo esto. –Dijo finalmente apartando la mirada, se sentía rara, casi fuera de ella misma pero igualmente presente. En su mente no cabía mucho la sensatez, estaba ida y sólo pensaba en despejarse. Seguía afectada por saber quién era Tobe, secretamente, en su vida.

-Tal vez apoye tu loca idea si me dices quién es tu admirador… -Picó Ching.

Pucca inspiró profundamente. –Es… Tobe.

* * *

-¡Oh, Pucca! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido venirte con nosotros!

Pucca sólo torció el gesto ante el acento tan forcado que le había dado la americana al hablar en japonés. Shinobu sonrió apenado ante su hija que lo miraba enarcando la ceja derecha con las manos en la cintura y la mano.

-Oh, yo también lo estoy Mary. –Respondió en un gangoso inglés en son de mofa a su fracasado intento de buen vocabulario. Su padre la miró con súplica y Mary enrojeció apenada en cuanto entendió la broma, tarde pero le entendió. –Espero no importunarles. –Dijo ya con su inglés normal, había batallado para hablarlo fluidamente y lo había logrado luego de intensas clases de inglés.

-Para nada, creo que será bueno pasar un tiempo de calidad Padre-Hija. –Balbuceó Shinobu y Mary asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Será perfecto! Yo podré tomar el papel de tu madre y mostrarte la verdadera femineidad… Tus tíos parecen muy orgullosos de tu habilidad física pero hay que aceptar que necesitas el fino arte de las mujeres de clase alta. –Soltó rápidamente tropezando las palabras y Shinobu sintió el peso de la mirada furiosa de su hija.

-Oh, sería genial, y podríamos montar ponis y bailar ballet. –Agregó sarcástica.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Será fantástico! –Chilló entusiasmada y Pucca sintió pánico.

-Bien, bien, mejor vamos al carro que falta llegar a casa para que se instale. –Propuso el moreno de ojos verdes, cómo su hija, Mary sonrió.

-Mejor, así ambas estaremos más a gusto para planear las clases de ballet.

-_Dios, era broma_. –Quiso decir pero se lo guardó en la mente. Sería un largo tiempo en Nueva York…

* * *

Meses, bastantes a su parecer, habían transcurrido con una lentitud arrolladora. Ching se le había acercado con pena y asombro, confesándole lo poco creíble que le sonaba su amor por Pucca, y lo avergonzada que estaba de tener que ser ella la portavoz de la noticia de que su ángel se iba de Sooga.

Sintió rabia y dolor asumiendo que no soportó saber qué él era su Admirador Secreto, al que le había dejado llegar a ella en un plano físico y en una parte espiritual. Él le había desnudado su alma en poemas, entregado su amor simbolizado en flores, dulces y obsequios atribuidos al amor… Argh… Se había vuelto más cursi y patético que antes.

Tal vez, nunca debió sincerarle sus sentimientos desde un inicio…

Ah pero Chief… Su adorada y viejo consuelo, Chief. Debía admirar su valía, y que había ido a tomar clases de todo tipo para reconstruir su autoestima que vaya si la chica no la había dejado en los pisos. Estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado el apoyo y el cariño que necesitaba junto a sus amigos.

-Eh, Tobe. –Llamó Ching entrando a su "guarida" en la en antaño planeó venganzas contra Garu. La chica miraba con curiosidad. –Este… ¿Aquí no deberían haber una docena de ninjas torpes? –Tobe sonrió de lado.

-Pues bien, de alguna otra manera maduré y les pedí que hicieran lo que quisieran en vez de "servirme" –Musitó poniendo comillas en el aire. –Igual aunque torpes, que si era verdad y mayormente me abandonaban, eran fieles porque aún derrotados y todo eso, se quedaban cerca de mí, siempre volvían. Ah pero eso fue a inicios de mi relación con Chief, la segunda vez si puedo aclarar, en la primera los descuidé cómo amigos y cómo aliados. En la segunda les di camino libre.

-Eso fue noble de tu parte, creo, igual siempre parecieron muy felices de jugar al Vengador Incansable. –Mofó Ching. Tobe sonrió tenuemente. –Aquí necesita algo más que una desempolvada. –Masculló arrugando la nariz. –Sí Pucca estuviera aquí… -Comenzó y se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró a tobe y este tenía una mueca de dolor, disimulada pero obvia, en el rostro. –Oh, lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas, termina la oración. Si Pucca estuviera aquí…

-Ya habría dado su toque a este lugar. –Soltó y Tobe hizo otra mueca.

-Tal vez sí tal vez no. Quién sabe.

Ching suspiró. Tobe llevaba con ese estado de ánimo desde que se enterara de la huida de Pucca. Por un lado le comprendía, por el otro no. Igual Pucca no había dado contacto con nadie desde que se fue, ella misma se sentía recelosa y herida por su amiga y eso que ella sí fue informada, mientras que Tobe estaba enamorado de su amiga, no tuvo idea de lo que esta planeó ni menos esperanzas.

Aunque tal vez…

-¡Tobe! –Soltó fuertemente sobresaltando al aludido. – Yo… Ay, diablos. Mira, sé que no te lo dije en cuanto Pucca se fue porque en realidad no es completamente seguro. Te dije que tenía que ver con pasar más tiempo con su padre, y con Garu. Pero en realidad más que querer pasar tiempo con Shinobu, te concernía sólo a ti y a Garu. –Dijo todo de golpe. –Cuando estaba madurando y alejándose ligeramente de su "Amor divertido" llegaste tú con tus flores, tus poemas, tus dulces a seducirla… La confundiste. Eso fue todo, le enredaste y comenzó a distanciarse más de lo que ella creía que sentía hasta que descubrió quien eras, sumado a lo de Chief, a que Garu comenzó a ponerle atención y las actividades que comenzó a tomar la hicieron explotar emocionalmente. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron. –Necesita un respiro.

Tobe frunció el ceño. Era probable, sí, pero no parecía que sería suficiente como para que la esperanza que revoloteaba dentro de él siguiera ilusionándolo.

-Eres importantísimo para ella, la ayudaste a darle punto y aparte a su amor para con Garu. –Continuó ignorando los pensamientos del moreno. –Sí ella no te ama, te puedo asegurar que tan siquiera por mínimo serás un amigo muy apreciado por ella.

-¿Ching?

-¿sí?

-¿Te parece si decoramos aquí en lo que esperamos su regreso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, y Ching descubrió que era una forma muy extraña de decir "Gracias".

-Bien, démosle estilo a este cuchitril. –Sonrió nerviosa.

* * *

-¡AHHH! ¡Mary! –gritó Pucca en cuanto vio sus zapatos en el bote de la basura, cortados, destrozados. Sintió un tic en el labio inferior, y otro en la ceja derecha, tics que había adquirido desde que vive con Mary y Shinobu. – ¡Mary! –volvió a Gritar.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos siendo seguida por una entusiasta Gura, que jadeaba con la lengua fuera y los ojos vivaces. Soltó cada tres pasos otro grito con el nombre de la muy posible responsable, injurió cada dos y pensó en una lenta venganza a la velocidad de cada paso. Tal vez era mucho barullo sólo por unos zapatos, es que no eran unos zapatos eran LOS zapatos. Sus favoritos. Le gustaban así cómo eran, viejitos, desgastados y cómodos.

Ese era el problema, no concebía ver a sus adorados zapatos en la basura.

Además ya le había cumplido muchos caprichos a Mary Kenneth, como por ejemplo, usar faldas, soltarse más seguido el cabello y caminar con zapatillas de aguja. Cómo una refinada señorita, según Kenneth. No podía decirle que con minifaldas, tacones de aguja y pelo suelto se sentía cómo toda una refinada _putita_. Igual en realidad lo hacía porque ella era la única mujer que soportaba al vago de su padre y lo controlaba… muy a su estilo.

Paseó por las habitaciones de la mansión Usami-Kenneth buscando a Mary, o a su padre en su defecto, fracasando, se halló con las habitaciones de los empleados encontrando a una mucama nueva con el jardinero co… Ejem… besándose en la recamara de la chica. Pobres, se habían puesto blancos cómo cirios y la novata se puso a llorar pidiendo que no la despidiera (cómo sí ella fuera la jefa o algo así, y simplemente era hija de Shinobu.), de lo único que fue capaz Pucca fue de decirle que no tenía el poder para hacerlo y que si querían seguir en su toqueteo carnal deberían buscarse un lugar más seguro e íntimo.

Llegó hasta la cocina más calmada, allí se encontró con la señora Nina Hudson, una amable señora que había vivido ya varios años al servicio de los Kenneth.

-¿Nina? –Tanteó Pucca. – ¿Has visto a Mary?

-Sí señorita Usami. –Le respondió con una sonrisa, la morena hizo una mueca al oír su apellido paterno.

-Uh… ¿Dónde está?

-Salió con el señor, señorita.

¡Diablos!

-¡Ay! ¿Salían tan a menudo antes de que llegara? –Refunfuñó molesta.

Sin embargo Nina sólo se rió divertida y asintió. –Eso hacen las personas enamoradas.

-De seguro desde que llegó a acá así han sido las cosas, ¿verdad? –Musitó recordando el rotundo fracaso del matrimonio con su madre y suspiró tristemente.

-No, en realidad, no lo fue. Su historia fue un poco más complicada de lo que piensa, señorita. –Contestó tranquila y Pucca parpadeó comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Vaya, igual no me lo imagino.

-Si quiere la señorita, me sentiría contenta de contarle la historia de los señores. –Pucca asintió sentándose en un taburete de la cocina. –La señora tiene treinta y nueve años, yo llevo veinticinco al servicio de ella. En realidad al servicio de la familia Kenneth, así que yo empecé a trabajar para la familia de la señora cuando ella tenía catorce años, y desde entonces estuvo enamorada del señor Harry Hilton, pero el señor Hilton la ignoraba o en el peor caso la usaba. Así que para cuando el señor Usami llegó a su vida ella ya llevaba muchos años perdidamente enamorada de alguien que la hería. –Sonaba dolorosamente familiar. –La señora ya tenía veintinueve cuando apareció tu padre, en ese entonces tú deberías haber tenido unos seis años de edad.

-Mis padres se separaron cuando tenía cinco, y él se mudó oficialmente un mes después de mi cumpleaños. –Comentó y sintió la mirada cálida de Nina recaer sobre ella.

-Eras muy pequeña. –Susurró con tono maternal, dulce y cálido, que impulsó un diminuto sonrojo en Pucca. –El señor inmediatamente se quedó prendado de la señora, lo sé porque cuando ella llegó ese día a casa, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tan luminosa que contagiaba su emoción. Era una de las etapas en las que el señor Harry la ignoraba y le rehuía, y la señorita necesitaba sentirse querida y el señor Usami estaba ahí, para quererla, y demostrarle el amor que sintió en cuanto la vio. –La de ojos dorados hizo una mueca, era demasiado similar la situación a la suya. –Pero el señor Harry al darse cuenta de que la señora estaba cambiando sus sentimientos para con él, trató de buscarla, de enamorarla otra vez… La primera vez que la señora le rechazó un beso, lloró toda la noche. Su llanto se escuchaba hasta en los amplios jardines. Se empezaba a enamorar del señor sin quererlo, claro que ella no lo sabía, pero todos nosotros sí.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Pucca al sentir el silencio en el que se sumió Nina. – ¿Cómo hizo mi padre para que ella se quedase con él?

-Pues, el señor Shinobu lo comprendió. Comprendió que la confundía, que su presencia era capaz de opacar a la de su primer amor, pero que la señora no se daba cuenta, así que se alejó. Dejó que el tiempo decidiera si la señora de verdad lo amaba o sólo era una distracción. –Hizo una pausa dramática. –Se alejó por dos meses, dos meses en los que la señora sufrió, sufrió porque sintió dolor al no tener el cariño del señor, buscó al señor Harry y este la recibió un tiempo, luego volvió a su juego de ignorar y usar. Fue cuando ella comprendió que a quien realidad amaba, a quien en verdad extrañaba y necesitaba era al señor Usami. Lo aprendió a las malas, sufriendo su ausencia y buscando cariño en su primer amor… -Soltó una sonrisita que le provocó arrugas alrededor de los ojos. –Es que no siempre el verdadero amor está en el primero.

Pucca sonrió sintiendo que la respuesta a sus sentimientos estaba más clara que nunca. –Ahora lo sé. –Murmuró ampliando la sonrisa y sintiendo una calidez acogedora acunarse en su pecho, sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente. –Ahora lo sé. –Repitió y se olvidó de los zapatos.

"_Gura, es hora de volver a casa_" pensó mirando a la perra que movió el rabo cómo leyéndole el pensamiento.

* * *

Estando en el avión, sintió que después de todo fue una gran idea y un gran tiempo el que pasó con su padre y Mary. Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría confundida. Ahora conocía más a su padre, más a su madrastra… Y también había aprendido a correr con tacones de aguja, lo que tal vez le serviría de grande.

Lo único que no le gustaba era que no pudo llevar a su lado a Gura.

Además, luego de largas horas con el trasero firme en su sitio (quitando las veces en que se levantó para ir al baño) quiso besar el suelo del aeropuerto después de tanto tiempo alejada de su tierra. Allí la recibieron sus tíos, Soso, Dada, Ching, Abyo, Garu… En fin, muchas personas. Menos quien ella más quería ver.

-¡Bienvenida! –Exclamaron con alegría, menos Garu, que simplemente la miraba. Por lo menos llevaba el cabello mucho más largo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Logró decir con felicidad. Buscó con la miraba y le hizo una pregunta silenciosa a Ching, quien se encogió de hombros. –Me siento tan contenta de verlos a todos. –Murmuró sonriente. Los demás contestaron entusiastas y se vio abrazada por todos. cuando Ching la abrazó se permitió preguntarle lo que quería saber. – ¿Dónde está Tobe? –Dijo en un susurro quedo.

-En la vieja guarida. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya descubriste tus sentimientos? –Bisbisó aún abrazándola. Pucca asintió sintiendo el corazón comenzar a latir fuertemente.

-Disculpen todos, pero tengo que recoger a Gura. –Pregonó antes de escabullirse e ir primero por Gura y luego a la vieja guarida de Tobe y sus aliados. –Buena chica, ahora tenemos que correr mucho y ser sigilosas. Tenemos que encontrarlo y tú encontrar a Maru. –La perra ladró al escuchar el nombre de su perro favorito. –En sus marcas… listos… ¡A correr! –Exclamó corriendo y siendo seguida de cerca por Gura.

La verdad fue un poco difícil porque olvidó que el aeropuerto en el que bajó del avión estaba al menos a veinte kilómetros de Sooga. Por lo que a pie jamás llegaría, así que la decisión más inteligente que encontró fue robarle el auto a un adolescente. Pobre, tenía una tremenda cara de shock que hasta casi le daba penita… casi.

Así que con Gura a un lado de ella, arrancó a la máxima velocidad con dirección a la guarida de Tobe. Y cuando al fin llegó, la estupefacción superó a la dicha de llegar y saber que estaría en sus brazos. El lugar estaba tan bien ambientado por afuera que la había dejado sin aliento, pero pronto el sentimiento de estar allí, tan cerca, de saber que por fin podría ser feliz, superó todo. El corazón galopó cómo loco en su pecho. Se acercó sigilosa y llamó.

-¿Tobe? –Preguntó nerviosa, ansiosa, con el corazón en un puño. La puerta se abrió y la visión de Tobe le hizo parpadear sintiendo las lágrimas picarle los ojos.

-¿Pucca? ¿De verdad eres tú? –Preguntó receloso, ella sintió su mano acariciarle la mejilla y se mordió los labios ahogando un sollozo. Se arrojó a sus brazos apretándolo contra sí, sintiéndose feliz, completa. Se permitió llorar contenta de sentirse protegida y querida.

-¡Tobe! ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí! No quiero que intentes averiguar si te amo o no yéndote, no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi estupidez ni yo volverme a alejar de ti. –Susurró sintiendo el aroma de él entrar a sus pulmones y aturdirla. –No quiero que me dediques más poemas, ni que sigas gastando diario en cosas. No quiero que el fantasma de Garu nos persiga, no quiero… -Iba a continuar pero sintió la boca de Tobe apresar la suya en un beso. Uno que los dejó sin aliento, uno con el que unieron sus corazones que latían al unísono, como si fueran uno. Un beso tan desesperado y lleno de amor que sólo la falta de aire pudo romper. -… Que vuelvas tan siquiera a creer que no te amo. –Terminó jadeante, sonrojada y con los labios rojos y brillantes. Se puso de puntitas uniendo sus labios a los de él. –Te amo Tobe.

-¡Te amo! –Exclamó levantándola en un abrazo, la besó en el aire y se sintió dichoso. Por fin su amor se correspondía. Un ladrido a sus espaldas los distrajo. –Maru… -Gruñó el moreno, haciendo que Pucca se asomara a dentro del lugar mirando con sorpresa al perro que se acercaba corriendo a Gura, quien inmediatamente lo lamió contenta.

-¿Es tuyo? –Él asintió y Pucca soltó una carcajada. –Pero mira que tal. –Murmuró divertida viendo cómo los dos canes se acurrucaban juntos en el pasto. Miró los ojos azules de Tobe y suspiró. –Los dueños juntos y las mascotas también. Ahora entiendo su aversión a Garu y Puko. –Tobe también sonrió y unió su mano a la de Pucca.

-¿Entonces no quieres más poemas? –Preguntó ladeando la sonrisa, divertido.

-Aunque seas tan buen poeta, no. Prefiero que me demuestres que me quieres quedándote junto a mí, soportándome, queriéndome cómo tú sabes. –Los ojos le brillaron. –Simplemente sabré si me quieres con una mirada o con un beso, sin necesidad de clichés. Nos queda mucho por vivir y quiero vivir… aprender a vivir contigo. –Se corrigió. – ¿Aceptas?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Dijo abrazándola por la cintura y pegando sus frentes. –Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaste el auto?

Pucca se separó y rodó los ojos. –Es una larga historia. –Siseó antes de volverlo a besar. –Luego te la cuento.

* * *

La noticia de que Tobe y Pucca eran pareja recorrió todo Sooga más rápido de lo que ambos pensaron. Los únicos que no tomaron muy bien la buena sobre la nueva pareja fueron Chief y Garu, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos pero bastaba mirarlos para saber que, aunque no eran la pareja perfecta, se querían y eran felices así. Sus tíos vieron que la nueva pareja de ella le hacía brillar los ojos, reir, enfadarse y algunas veces llorar, pero se le veía mucho más feliz de lo que fue alguna vez en su relación de Amor Divertido con Garu. Puko era el único perro afectado con la pareja de Gura y Maru… Pero lo superaría, cómo su amo.

Hablando de los caninos, no habían esperado a otra confusión en la chica de ojos dorados para concretar su Amor de Perros y ya habían encargado perritos a la cigüeña. Así que estaban siempre juntos, haciéndose mimos, o simplemente haciéndose compañía. Eran compañeros leales de sus amos y de ellos mismos.

Pucca descubrió que los cuentos de hadas eran unos malditos mentirosos en parte. Su relación con Tobe no era sólo rosas y miel, peleaban y discutían por tonterías, incluso les dabas más razones de Amor Divertido. Y es que en realidad era divertido ver a un Tobe arrepentido siguiendo a Pucca con flores y cara de cachorro mojado, o verlos jugar, hasta ver la forma en que compartían fideos tan a lo "La dama y el vagabundo". Además que los caninos seguían el ejemplo.

Ahora, por ejemplo, la pareja del año estaba peleada por motivos incomprensibles para los espectadores.

-¿Ya te vas a disculpar? –Preguntó Pucca mirándolo con la ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué debería? –Preguntó Tobe suspirando cansado. –Sí fuiste tú la que inició el pleito.

-¡Es que yo tengo razón! –Exclamó con un pucherito, Gura ladró dándole la razón a su ama y Maru gruñó sentándose a un lado de Tobe.

-Pero si ni siquiera era importante. Además la última vez me disculpé yo…

-Allí también tenías la culpa.

-… Y ahora tú fuiste la que invitó a los chicos a la guarida… -Se volvió a interrumpir rodando los ojos al escuchar el carraspeo de Pucca. -… a la casa a cenar. Y si alguien debe pedir disculpas deben ser ellos.

-No iré detrás de tus amigos ninjas para pedirles que se disculpen por mencionar que te domino. –Se escandalizó y Maru jadeó sintiendo pronta la victoria de su amo. –Tú me debes una disculpa por decirles que sí te domino con mano de hierro.

-¿Entonces no me dominas? –Preguntó divertido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Refutó frunciendo el ceño. –Ahora, sigo esperando mi disculpa.

-aún no, ¿estás completamente que no me dominas?

-Sí, duh.

-¿Ni siquiera con un beso? –Susurró acercándose a ella, la abrazó por la cintura acercándola más a él. Rozó sus labios. –Yo pienso que sí. –Pucca lo besó suavemente, sólo uniendo sus bocas.

-Entonces… Yo no me disculparé por dominarte. –Se burló ella.

-Bien, porque no volveré a aceptar que soy un dominado. –Ambos se rieron abrazados.

-Bien, porque yo tampoco volveré a aceptar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Qué eres mi segundo y verdadero gran amor. –Soltó volviéndolo a besar

* * *

_**1**__** Por los que no han visto Mulán de Disney… Véanla, aunque dudo muchísimo que haya alguien en este planeta que no lo haya visto. Mulán y Pink, su nombre y su nombre falso cómo hijo de su padre.**_

_**En un principio se llamaba "**_Primera Vez_**" pero luego vi que no quedaba mucho y que lo que mejor quedaba era Segundo y Verdadero Gran Amor. Tardé mucho y me siento contenta por casi todo, pero no me termina de convencer el final. Ahora que me sentiría sumamente contenta si me cuentan que les pareció mi segundo Puccobe.**_

_**Son las dos de la mañana con cuarenta minutos y me siento satisfecha de decir: One-shot Terminado.**_

_**Besos a todos y lo de siempre: **_Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.


End file.
